


Irascible

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [53]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs worries turn to laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irascible

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time for 6/24/1999 for the word [irascible](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/24/irascible). 
> 
> irascible  
> Prone to anger; easily provoked to anger; hot-tempered.
> 
> Don't ask me what happened. -.- Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Tony does something stupid. Gibbs originally worries about him then laughs at him when he realizes the stupid thing Tony did. While irascible is used in here I'm not sure it's used well as my muse went off in random other directions as usual. Don't shoot the writer, k?
> 
> Additionally I'm on the fence as to whether this is part of the date series or not... Thoughts anyone?

# 

Irascible

Gibbs heard the commotion before he saw it. The extreme noise unusual for his neighborhood drew him from his basement as it sounded like trouble. Breaking out into a run as he heard what his brain identified as Tony in pain, Gibbs bounded up the remaining steps and jerked his front door open to see what was going on.

What he saw took him completely by surprise and he ended up leaning against his door trying to hold in his laughter. Not wishing to be the target of Tony’s irascible nature, he pulled himself upright and did his best to hide his laughter. Tony hated being laughed at when he was in pain. 

It would be easier to hold in his laughter if he hadn’t warned Tony of exactly this scenario only a day ago. The mastiff currently chasing Tony was well know for it’s irascibility and Gibbs had warned Tony just yesterday not to try and make friends with it.

Finally feeling that he could speak without laughing, Gibbs called out. “What possessed you to release the dog from his chain, DiNozzo?”

“Boss. Help!” Tony gasped out desperately.

“I warned you, Tony.” Gibbs ignored Tony's call for help instead just staring Tony down with one of those you got yourself into this mess you can get yourself out looks.

“He licked my hand, boss. He seemed nice enough and he couldn’t reach the food with his chain locked up. I felt bad for him.” Tony turned puppy dog eyes on Gibbs.

Shaking his head, Gibbs just folded his arms and leaned against his door. “Do you still feel bad for him?” Gibbs asked with an ironic twist of his lips. His tone then turned to a warning. “Don’t bring him this way, DiNozzo. When you’re done playing, I’ll be in the basement.” Not bothering to wait for a response content to leave Tony to clean up after his own foolishness Gibbs returned to his basement.

“But boss…” Tony muttered continuing to run away from the mastiff. “Damn it, Gibbs!” Tony yelled as he heard the door to Gibbs’ house close. “How was I to know that removing its chain would anger it? I didn’t think anything could be angered that quickly.” Jumping to avoid the teeth that narrowly missed biting his ass, Tony tried to think of a way out of this so that he could join Jethro in the basement even though he’d be in for a bit of I told you so from Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Bandog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7123210) is a direct sequel to this if you want to go directly there instead of following the dictionary.com word of the day order.


End file.
